Without You...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: I know I should have started "A Very Long Day" by now, but I felt I needed to write this first. This was inspired by a song called "Without You" performed by Tribalife, who were on MTV's "The Cut". You can find them at www.mp3.com/tribe_life Anyway, R+R p


**_Without You_**  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
*This story is inspired by the song "Without You" performed by Tribalife w/the infamous mic stranglers. To find the song, go to www.mp3.com/tribe_life   
-----------------  
  
_Without You  
I would need a respirator  
Without You  
My blood wouldn't be circulating  
Without You  
My life would be empty today, I consider it adjacent than there being no replacement  
Without You  
  
_'Sakura-chan, why am I so gloomy here now...' Li thought to himself, 15, and still stuck in China. The Li clan wouldn't let him go back to Japan because there is nothing to do there now concerning them. They also decided to let the Card Mistress alone, and let her decide on her own fate. This decision didnt go well for Li though, but what can he do? He cant go to Japan without money, let alone a place to stay.   
  
'I have to find a way to get to Japan and have a place to stay. This promise I made to Sakura is killing me...'  
  
It was only a month after Li left Japan that Meilin noticed he was in deep sadness. He finally was so fed up with her he stayed away from her. So after a year of chase, she gave up on Li. She knew finally that Li wanted to go back to Japan and see Sakura again.  
  
'Without you Sakura-chan, im going to fall apart...' Li thought, keeping his senses open to make sure no one notices he is at the top of a skyscraper. Everyday he is there, looking over to where Japan is. Everytime he kept thinking of jumping, he always remembered the promise. Li instead of wearing Green now wore Black everyday, whether it was a freezer or a sauna outside.   
  
_Few days later...  
  
_'Finally, going to where I truely belong...' Li thought to himself as he boarded the plane. His arrival to Japan wouldn't be noticed by Sakura of course, and hopefully, she still lived in the same place. 'Without you, I dont know what love means...Sakura...'   
  
The plane touched down and Li got out of the plane and headed toward his old apartment. Everything there was still the way it was, plus some cobwebs, but that could be cleaned. Li put down "Sakura" on the table, the bear Sakura gave to him, then noticed a Clow book look-like, and opened it to reveal a letter, or rather, several...from Sakura.   
  
"_Dear li-kun,  
Life here is so harsh without you now. Without you here, I think im going to die. Everyday, it always hard, even more now since everyone considers me the most popular girl at the entire school, and everyone keeps asking me out. It gets harder to keep my promise to you, please come soon...  
-Sakura-chan_Y"  
  
'Sakura, goddess of the Cherry Blossoms, im finally here.' Li thought to himself, and suddenly he heard a noise coming from outside, and he quickly hid in a place where no one would see him. He then saw a girl enter though the window, which was open. She had long Auburn hair and...  
  
'Sakura-chan!' Li exclaimed to himself, keeping his actions silent, as well as his senses, as she can sense him if he rasied his senses. Even with his low signiture though, Sakura looked over to where Li was at, and then looked back. She had a look of panic now.  
  
'I left the book open! Dummy!' Li cursed to himself. Luckly, she thought the wind opened the book and placed the letter Li read into the book. Then, she started to write.  
  
"Dear Li-kun...I'm...finally going to give up on our promise. Without you, It's just to hard to bear now..." Li listened to what Sakura was writing, and he quickly scribbled something and folded it up. Sakura then got up and placed the letter in the book and closed it. She turned to go out the window. Li quickly got out of his hiding place and grabbed "Sakura" and placed the note in it's arms, then he tapped Sakura's left shoulder. This made Sakura turn and look to her left, to where Li hid, a open trap door. She looked toward the window, and there stood a teddy bear...with wings. Sakura started to cry silently, knowing now he was here. It had something it it's arms so Sakura picked it up and read the note.   
  
"_Go to my room"  
  
_It was what the note said. Sakura ran over to Li's room and opened the door, and standing in front of her, was Li, in his green Ceremonial robe. Almost instantly, Sakura was in Li's arms, tears flowing freely from her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry I took so long. You dont have to break your promise now, you've kept it." Li said, holding the girl he loved tightly.  
  
"I started to think you woud never come back Li-kun..." Sakura said.  
  
"Of course I would come back. The only reason im back is because of you. Without You, I would most likely need a respirator, and be shocked back to life everyday." Li replied.  
  
"My life has been so empty without you." Sakura said, wiping her tears away, though she had so many tears it made a big wet area on Li's shoulder.  
  
"Mine too. I couldn't live much longer without my goddess." Li said, wping away more tears from Sakura.   
  
"I--I--I dont know why I'm crying this much." Sakura said, starting to think she is showing weakness to Li now.  
  
"Cry all you want. I'll be here now, with you." Li said.  
  
_Few hours later...  
_  
The two were laying down on the couch, just resting. Li's arms was around Sakura's waist, and Sakura had her arms over Li's forearms.  
  
"You know, we've said 'without you' alot. Let's not think that now. I think it's time to start saying 'with you'." Li said. Sakura gave a nod and rubbed her back on Li, which made Li slightly tremble.  
  
"Remember that time we went to the ice cream parlor after you changed all the cards?" Li asked.  
  
"Yeah...we talked about alot of stuff that night. We went home with our clothes covered in ice cream because we shot ice cream at each other. You should have saw Tori's face when he saw me. He was pissed of course, but when I mentioned you did it, he went ballistic." Sakura said.  
  
"Is he still like that now?" Li asked.  
  
"He's not at the house no more. He moved out to live with Yukito." Sakura said.   
  
"Yue? I see." Li said, remembering what feelings both he and Sakura had for Yukito.  
  
"Hey, are you thinking about Yukito? I think whatever feelings we had for Yukito is in the past. What matter now is us." Sakura said, turning herself to that she faced Li.   
  
"Yeah, us." Li said kissing Sakura, as the two shared their first kiss together. It lasted for 2 and a half minutes.   
  
"Stay here for the night. I just want you in my arms right now." Li said.  
  
"Of course Li. I dont want to leave your arms." Sakura said, as the two fell asleep.  
  
-----------------  
  
I got bored so I wrote this (off and on, and fatigue kinda setting in, since I didnt get much sleep last night, so I kept messing up my typing.) I think this kinda is rushed, like the epilogue, but I didnt want to make it so long that I have to make it a full length series, because I wanted this to be a short fic, and I dont want to involve anyone but Li and Sakura. Well, that's it. I think I'll start getting down reviewer's names so I can get a idea of how long my next story, "A Very Long Day" is actually going to be, because if there is alot, I might have to go into 2 parts. Oh yeah, care, do you mind if I switch your part to that new thanksgiving story you just did, that was really cool, and I already have a idea whats going to happen at that part. Anyway, look around, for I'm reviewing everywhere...almost.   
  
-AnimeGamer (o^.^o)  
-Silver (Ag+) 


End file.
